The Forgotten Fox
by Ms. Bear
Summary: Yyh x-over! Kagome is now an Elemental Kitsune because she wished on the Shikon no Tama. She is happily mated to the great, Youko Kurama. What would happen if Inuyasha were to get jealous and kill Youko? The adventure unfolds...
1. A Jealous Hanyou

The Forgotten Fox **By: Sacred Rainbow Tenshi, Yuki**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. (Inuyasha and Kikyo lovers beware!)

Youko/Kagome pairing

(In this story Kagome is an Elemental Kitsune and Kagome and Youko are mates)

To the story……………………

**Kaede's Village**

'Stupid fox! Thought Inuyasha, taking Kagome away from me! I know, I'll kill him and then Kagome and I can be happy together!' Inuyasha smiled evilly and jumped out of his tree.

"Hey, Youko, yelled Inuyasha, want to help me get some fire wood, it's kind of cold out here!" Youko got up from his sitting position and casually walked over to Inuyasha.

"Sure, he said, if it will keep 'my' Kagome warm." Inuyasha had to suppress a growl at that.

Youko & Inuyasha

Youko was slicing wood with his rose whip while Inuyasha was taking out his tetsusaiga (sp.?). Youko just thought it was to slice the wood so he went back to slicing. They didn't know that Kagome was watching them because she masked her scent. Inuyasha raised tetsusaiga above his head and drove it right through Youko's heart, killing him instantly. Kagome screamed.

"YOOOOUUUUUUUKKKKKOOOOOO!" Inuyasha snapped his head around to meet an angry Kagome's blood red eyes.

"K-k-k-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, scared because since she was an elemental kitsune now, Kagome could kill him in a second.

"You. Killed. My. Mate." Kagome seethed. Kagome was so mad that she morphed into her fire form. (A/N: She has different forms for each power/element she has, but when she is EXTREMELY mad she morphs into her fire form without trying to.) She still had raven hair, but it got longer and ended at her ankles. Her now black hair, had red, orange, and yellow highlights, her 8 tails were now yellow-orangeish with flames at the tips. Her kitsune ears were now red with orange tips. Her eyes were a dark red color and she was now wearing a black fighting kimono (A/N: Like Youko's in the Dark Tournament). Her poisonous claws were now fire claws. She glared daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha instinctively took a step back. Kagome smirked at this.

"Ka-Kagome, calm down, Inuyasha started, now that he is dead, we can be mates!" Kagome snorted.

"I NEVER wanted to be your mate!" She yelled. Inside her head she was thinking of ways to kill Inuyasha.

'Hmmmmmmm…..Maybe death by sit, or a thousand needles, stabbing with a sword, set on fire, or maybe, the classic arrow approach?' Kagome thought. She decided.

"You will pay for killing Youko." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha started to panic and was starting to get ready to run away. Kagome thought of a fire arrow and bow in her mind and it materialized in her hands, ready to shoot.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, aiming at Inuyasha. She let the arrow go and Inuyasha stood still, terrified. The arrow ripped through the air at intense speed, the flames never dying. The arrow pierced his chest, missing his heart on purpose. He knew that he was in for A LOT of torture! The arrow stuck him to a nearby tree, the flames slowly burning his flesh. Kagome walked up to him, smiling evilly as she did. She snapped her fingers and the flames went out. But that wasn't the end of Inuyasha's torture, no this was just the beginning of a wondrous day of torture.

**&Skip to After Torture (sorry really lazy!)&**

Inuyasha lay on the ground dead. Kagome burned what was left of him and put his ashes in a glass bottle. She put it in Kaede's hut careful not to wake anyone and wrote a letter saying what she did and that she was leaving forever. She walked back to where Youko was, dead on the cold, harsh ground. She transformed back into her regular form. Her eyes fogged over with unshed tears of sadness, hatred and sorrow. This was going to be the day when she told Youko that she was from the future and that she was pregnant……..

&END&

Srty:waaaaahhhhhhhh! That's so sad!

Kagome:Stupid Inuyasha! I should've done the death by 'sit'!

Down In Hell

THUMP

Inuyasha:oowwwwwwwww!


	2. A New Life

10 Months Later…(so, so, so lazy!)

Kagome had given birth to a beautiful girl a month ago. A while back in the Feudal Era, Kagome and Youko thought of different names to give to their kits. They had decided that if they ever had a girl, they would name her Sakura.

So Kagome named her Sakura. She was only a month old, but she ad long silver hair with black highlights, golden eyes with violet specks in them, small silver claws, 2 black little fuzzy kitsune ears with silver tips, and since she wasn't a full elemental kitsune Sakura only controlled 2 elements, water/ice and lighting/thunder, that came with 2 black tails, one with a blue tip and one with a yellow tip. Kagome went to highschool, but was doing better now that she didn't go to the Feudal Era.

The only friend she had left was her best friend Sesshomaru. They had become best friends while training and Sesshomaru treated her as if she were his younger sister. He insisted on giving her gifts, like the yellow hummer that was currently parked in the driveway, the mansion she now lived in with Sakura, LOADS of clothes, which she stored in her walk in closet, but most of all she loved the guardians that Sesshomaru gave her. There was one for each element she controlled. They came out of a tattoo she had on her back, of a purple crescent moon with the elements surrounding it, when she changed into each form.

First, for fire there was Atsuki, a large phoenix with Flames for wings. She had dark red eyes and orange feathers.

Second, for wind there was Yoshi, a black dragon with big sapphire eyes. He had a small and big form. He could fly and control the wind. He was EXTREMELY protective of Kagome and was the one she used the most. He could come out of her anytime; if he felt like Kagome was being threatened.

Third for water/ice, there was Mizu, a water/ice cat demon. She had big purple eyes, a beautiful light blue coat, three dark blue tails with white tips, and dark blue ears. She could breathe under water and could fly like Kilala could. She had an indigo, eight-pointed star on her forehead also.

Fourth, for Earth, there was Hikamu, a large brown wolf with green eyes. He could be small or big too. He had a long sleek brown tail and a blue jagged stripe on each cheek.

Fifth, for lightning/thunder, there was Hitomi. She was a Black Lightning Dog demon, who could control lightning/thunder. She had a silky black coat and large golden eyes. She had two long black floppy ears and a long black tail that had a yellow tip. She also had two jagged yellow stripes on each cheek.She had a small and big form also.

For her plant form, she kept her death trees and the one that Youko gave her.She also had her own types of plants. Like her favorite, the venus flytrap. Kagome made it so that the venus fly traps were larger and could grow as big as a house if need be. She also had many more.

So now here she is, walking her littlebaby in her stroller, in the park.(A/N:In case you are wondering, they are disguised as humans. They both look human and have black hair)  
_'Ah, what a beautiful day!' _thought Kagome as she walked down the dirt pathway that ledto the thick forest in the back of the park. Suddenly she caught sight of her cousin, Yuske, with two other people there. She could sense a demon aura in the tree above them, but it didn't seem hostile.

"Oi, Yuske!"she yelled. The Yuske and the other two boys turned around to see a beautiful young women with a tiny baby in a stroller walking towards them. Then realization shown on Yuske's face.

"Hey, 'Gome!Who's that you got with you?"he asked with a puzzled expression.Kagome blushed slightly.Everyone asked her that and she was always shy to answer.

"Um, that's my daughter, Sakura, Yuske."she mumbled. But he heard her.He blew up.

"YOUR DAUGHTER!WHERE IS THE GUY, I'LL KILL HIM!"he yelled.

"Ow, my ears! YUSKE URAMESHI SHUT THE HELL UP!"she yelled, hurting her own ears in the process. Yuske stopped right after she said that. He had NEVER heard his little cousin curse before.

"G-gome, did you just...curse!"he said in disbelief.

"Yah, so what. Don't yell around my baby!"she exclaimed.She bent down to pick up a crying Sakura and rocked her, singing a song she wrote about Youko softly to her.

"**_Na na  
_****_Na na na na na_**

**_I miss you  
I miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad_**

**_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
Chorus  
_****_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_**

_**Na na  
****Na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**_

_**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

**_Chorus_**

**_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened you passed by_**

**_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_**

**_Chorus_**

**_Na na  
Na na na na na_**

**_I miss you" _**She finished. Yuske, Kuwabara, and Kurama gawked at her beautiful voice.

/Well my mate could do better/Youko said.  
#YOU HAVE A MATE!# Kurama yelled.  
/Had one/Youko whispered.  
#What happened?#  
/I died.../

**_---------------------------END---------------------------_**

_Yuki:Yay, another chapter done!_

**Reviewers of Chapter one:**

_IsisMoon  
RoseFire-shadow666  
pitbull123  
Ryukotsusei  
sapphiredragonchild_

**_KEEP THE REVIEWS COMIN'!_**


	3. Meetings

/I died because of that stinking vial hanyou/ he seethed.

#So where is your mate now?#

/I don't know, she's probably dead…/Youko whispered. He then vanished in Kurama's head to think.

"Hey Yuske, who are those other people with you?"Kagome asked, putting Sakura back in her stroller.

"Oh, this is Suiichi(sp?) and Kuwabara."Yuske explained, pointing to each of them. Kurama went took her hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome, I am Suiichi Minamino."He stated. Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasp and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."she said. She turned to Kuwabara to see that he had hearts in his eyes. He grabbed her hands in his.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"he asked stupidly. She tore her hands away from him. Kagome hated being asked out. She had a mate for god'ssake!With her new powers, she put some of her black spirit energy into her pointer finger and shot it at his head. Not enough to kill him, but enough to cause him some pain. Kuwabara went flying into a tree, snapping the trunk in half. Yuske gawked at her.

"How can you use the spirit gun!"he yelled. Sakura started crying again. Kagome's anger spiked. She turned to Yuske with an icy glare.

"I told you not to yell,"she said,"and I have to go now." Kagome pushed the stroller as she walked back to her home.

Hiei jumped down from the tree.

"That woman was hiding something."he stated.

"Yes,"Kurama agreed,"but what?"

$END$

Short chapter?I know. Sorry, kinda have a severe case of writer's block.

Yuki:I**LOVE**reviews!Keep reviewing pplz!

&Reviewers&

**_kitsune of the blade  
Moongypsy04  
Ece-neko-girl  
kitsune'sangelofflames  
AyameMoonflower  
dawnstar28  
pitbull123  
otakualways  
bluediamond-hime  
kagome1500  
CornWoman  
AnimeMoonlightGoddess  
IsisMoon_**


	4. At the Mall

Kagome stored the stroller in the hall closet and carried Sakura into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner my little rose petal?" Kagome asked, hugging Sakura close to her as she looked around the large kitchen.

"Hmmmm...How about some pizza?" she asked. Sakura nodded her head vigorously. Kagome laughed.

"Okay then pizza it is!" she exclaimed. Sakura still couldn't talk, but she would soon.

Kagome walked out of the room and to Sakura's play pen, which was a softgreen with small red foxes sleeping around the rims. On the bottom was a head of a red fox, also sleeping. When she saw it she just couldn't resist. She also couldn't resist the silver fox stuffed animal she had seen in the window of one of the small toy stores down the street. She had brought a newborn Sakura with her and when Sakura saw the cute silver fox she started to yell and kick and point at it. It was clear she wanted it. So Kagome had bought it and placed it in the playpen, where it still sits. Whenever she looked at it, it reminded her of Youko.

She placed Sakura in the playpen and grabbed the phone.

"Yes, I'd like one cheese pizza with sausage."She stated."My address is 173 Shikon Drive.Ok, thank you, bye!"She pressed 'end' on the phone and placed it on the counter.

After the pizza got there and was eaten, Kagome took Sakura upstairs to her room and put her in her crib. The crib was a light red with white puppys on it. There was a dark red cushion and a dark red blanket, along with a light red pillow.

Kagome laid Sakura down and draped the blanket over her. She kissed her on the head and shut the lights off. She then got in her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Kagome got up and dressed in a pair of tight faded genes and adark redshirt that had a picture of a demon Sesshomaru on it(A/N: You know the big dog one). She made this shirt herself.

Kagome walked over to the crib Sakura occupied and picked her up. She carefully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Sakura still sleeping in her arms. She took out the stroller with one hand and rolled it over to the refrigerator, where she put 3 bottles of milk in the back of it. She placed Sakura in the stroller, locked up the house, and walked down the sidewalk to the mall.

Once at the mall, Kagome walked around. She went to a bunch of stores and got mini skirts, skirts, shirts, make up, genes, jewlery, sneakers, sandals, and some stuff for Sakura.

Kagome's stomach growled, signaling that she was hungry. Sakura probably was too. She walked to the food court, put all herbags down andgot some Wacdonalds. She heard a whining sound, that showed that Sakura was awake.

"Honey do you want some milk?"Kagome asked. Sakura shook her head."Ummm...do you want some, Wacdonalds?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, a puzzled expression upon her face.

"It's meat and frenchfries, it's really good!Try it!"she exclaimed. Sakura nodded and Kagome cut up a hamburger and gave it to her. She chewed slowly, then swallowed. She looked up with a giant smile and nodded her head repeatedly. Kagome gave her the rest and her fries, which Sakura liked too. After Kagome cleaned up the mess, she stood up and started to push the stroller towards the exit, bags in hand, when she sensed a familiar aura.

"Oh, crap."she muttered

_**&END&**_

Yuki:Cliffhanger!

**_Reviewers_**

**_kitsune'sangelofflames  
dawnstar28  
Kuramasgal  
AyameMoonflower  
bluediamond-hime_**


	5. Just Great

It was Yuske! What was she going to do! He must have scensed her because he was coming towards her pretty fast! She had an idea. She pushed the stroller as fast as she could out the exit and ran as fast as a human could so she wouldn't attract attention.

"Kagome!Kagome slow down!" Yusuke yelled as he ran to catch up with his cousin. _Damn she's fast! _he thought, as he kept running. Kagome ran into the woods, still pushing Sakura, who screached in joy.

Suddenly a black blur appeared in front of her. Which appeared to be a fire demon. It blocked her way and she sensed that Yusuke was behind her as well as Shuchi and Kuwabara. She inwardly groaned. _Great, trapped. _

"What do you want?"she sighed.

"How can you use the spirit gun?" Yusuke asked.

"I just can."she shrugged.

"And HOW exactly did she get here!"Yuske yelled, pointing to the wide-eyed Sakura.

"Oh,well you see Yusuke, when a man and woman love each other very much-"

"NO, not that," he yelled in exaspiration, a blush on his face, "Ugh, next question."

"What are you hiding onna?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Um, nothing?" she lied. She was always a bad liar. She always left the lieing to Kuronue and Youko. Stealing was her specialty.

"Kagome, you stink at lieing," Yuske stated. Hiei started to advance on her. They gasped when they heard growling. Not from Kagome, from her back!(remember, her tatoo and her guardians) The back of her shirt tore off and exposed her tatoo with the wind element sign glowing. There was a bright light and when it deminished, there stood a GIANT black dragon, who growled dangerously at the detectives.

"Yoshi," Kagome breathed.

_**$END$**_

**_Reviewers_**

**_AyameMoonflower  
kitsune'sangelofflames  
RoseFire-shadow666  
bluediamond-hime_**

****

****


	6. authors note

**Here's a preview of the next chapter of The Forgotten Fox!**

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Kagome, is that you?"

"MOMMY!"

"Inuyasha?"

"What the heck is going on?"

**Find out next time on The Forgotten Fox!**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! **

Kogome-cutie

ranchan23

Taeniaea

pitbull123

Angel Of Anime and Demons

Sesshomaru-is-my-master

JadeStoneTheYounger

Meijer Brand

Kurama'sFoxyMiko

Kuramas Sweetie

your silent stalker-I'm really sorry about the short chapters! i promise they'll be longer in the future!

addicted-to-inu

Evil Toilet Paper

Caladriel

yumei

crissinmon

silver pup

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar

aznxkagome12

behind my green eyes

dark night-i'm gonna make the chapters longer!

sacaku

PastelStar-i except anonymous reviews now!

Inuki-chan09-why thank u

FireNeko16

kawiineko4eva

Hieiforever-yoshi is a boy

chaosdragon71290

CornWoman

Ryukotsusei

RoseFire-shadow666

AnimeMoonlightGoddess-lol

korokochan18

tinabug

bluediamond-hime

**THANKS AND KEEP REVIEWING!**

**I'm so happy i got a new laptop and now i can continue my stories!**


	7. The Blood Roses

**Yay!Chapter #6!**

**Yuki:Hey pplz sorry for the short chapters and updating so late but now i got a new laptop and can start writing again!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or YuyuHakusho!**

_**Chapter 6:What is she?**_

"What the hell is that thing?" exclaimed Yusuke, aiming his spirit gun at Yoshi.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Kagome, standing infront of the enormous dragon.

"Kagome!Get away from that...that thing!" Yusuke ordered.

"No!"she turned around to face Yoshi"And what do you think you're doing out?Didn't I tell you to stay unless you were called?" Yusuke and the others gaped at her, she was giving the dragon a lecture! "Well I guess you can stay out, just shrink." Kagome sighed. Yoshi shrunk to the size of Kagome's head, it's eyes were big and his wings were shorter as well as his tail."Now that's a good boy!"Kagome praised, patting the dragon's head as it perched on her shoulder.

"Kagome, explain.Now!"Yusuke said.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I got him at the pet store?"Kagome asked.

"Kagome!"

"Fine, but i have some questions for you too!"

"Fine, ask away, there is nothing you can ask me that I won't be prepared for!" he replied. Kagome smirked.

"Why are you friends with a fire demon?" Yusuke's mouth was open and his eyes were wide as well as the others in the group, except Hiei, who was shocked on the inside.

"How do YOU know?" Yusuke asked, shocked.

"I know, because I sensed it."

"How is that possible human?" Hiei spat.

"Don't insult me, whoever said I was human?"Kagome smirked to herself, that'll leave them thinking. And with that, Yoshi transformed, allowing Kagome and Sakura to get on with the stroller. The dragon spread his wings and took flight, leaving the yuyuhakusho gang stunned.

'What IS she?'they all thought.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kagome and her partners were going over their plans for tonight, while Yoshi played with Sakura. Her partners, Chris and Nicole were thinking of going with money, but Kagome liked to stick with jewels.

Chris, a fire fox demon. She had long black hair, which she usually kept in a low ponytail, with dark and light red highlights.She had two redfox earslong claws and fangs. She looks the same in her human form except for the ears, claws and fangs.She met Kagome in Makai, on one of her heists.Chris had been a prisoner in the castleshe had robbed and Kagome had taken her in and trained her in fighting and thievery. When she got angry the temperature would rise in the room.

Nicole was a ice fox demon. She had long light blue, almost white hair, which she kept in one long thick braid down to her ankles. She had two white fox ears perched on the top of her head. She had dark blue eyes with silver specks in them, fangs and silver claws that could freeze anything on contact. That is why she always wore the enchanted gloves that Kagome had made for her. They made it so her claws would retract and not hurt anyone. When she got angry the temperature would drop where she was.

Nicole cried out in triumph. She held a document on an artifact in the Spirit World.

"Look at this 'Gome!" she exclaimed, handing the paper to Kagome.Kagome scanned the paper.

"The Ruby Rose of Ametarion is entirely made out of rubies, besides the stem and leaves which are emeralds."she read aloud. She smiled. Well roses were her favorites."Girls, get ready, we're going out!"she cried. Each of the girls had a room in the mansion now, before they were out in the Makai, but now their rooms were ready, so they could stay with her. Kagome looked at Yoshi.

_'protect her'_she told the dragon sternly.

_'yes mistress'_Yoshi replied. Kagome concentrated on her outfit and it changed into a black ninja-like outfit with a mask and a dark purple sash. Her hair was up in a high ponytail.Chris and Nicole came down wearing the same thing except Chris's sash was dark red and Nicole's was dark blue. They were now in their human forms. Kagome knew how to materialize weopons as well as the others, so they didn't have anything to slow them down.

"So, where is this thing?" Chris asked.

"It's said to be in Koenma's possession now." Nicole explained.

"Looks like we're paying the prince a visit."Kagome smirked.She opened a portal and in they went. They appeared right outside Koenma's office. They could sense high energy levels on the other side of the door.

"It seems we are going to have a challenge."Nicole pointed out.

"So, more fun for us."Chris said, materializing a sword. The blade was blood red and had flames swirling around it. Nicole nodded and materialized a sword also. It was made completely out of ice and if you touched it, the body part that made contact with it would freeze instantly. Kagome just smirked and took out her rose, which was a pure black. You see her roses changed color with her mood and ever since Youko died they've been black, which ment that she was depressed and angry that he had died. She felt pure hatred for Inuyasha and what he had done to her mate. She got to the front of the group and rammed the door down with her foot. When the dust cleared Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Yusuke and his friends.So, she couldn't kill them, but she could at least bang them up a little. She sent a mental message to Nicole and Chris about this new piece of information. They nodded, no killing.

Koenma's eyes widened, these were the notorious Blood Roses, Red Rose(Chris), Blue Rose(Nicole), and their leader, the most feared demon theif in the Makai, Black Rose(Kagome).

"We've come for the Ruby Rose of Ametarion."Kagome announced to the shaking prince.

"Hang on demons, if you want that rose you'll have to go through us first!" Yusuke yelled.

"Gladly."Chris hissed. Running at the firedemon in the group. She wanted a challenge and boy was she getting one. Nicole went after both Yusuke and Kuwabara. And Kagome went after Kurama.

"Rose whip!"she yelled slashing at him with her deadly rose whip. Kurama's eyes widened as he countered with his own rose whip.

"How do you know that move?"asked pushing as hard as he could, effectively knocking Kagome's whip out of her hand.

"I was about to ask you the same question."she grunted, materializing a staff just in time to block Kurama's attack from hitting her stomach.

**_With Hiei and Chris_**

"You're not bad Woman, but you're not good enough to beat me."Hiei boasted. He sportedthree deep gashes on his back and one across his chest, he had many cuts and bruises all over his body. Chris had two deep gashes down each arm , one across her left eye, and two large cuts on her back in the shape of an X. They were both panting heavilly.

"You're not bad yourself Three-eyes,"Chris admitted,"But I **_am_** going to beat you!" she exclaimed, slashing him with her sword, continuing the battle.

**_With Kuwabara,Yusuke, and Nicole_**

Nicole had already frozen Kuwabara, but made it so that it wouldn't be cold enough to kill him. Yusuke had his left arm frozen and had a large scratch down his back. Nicole had been hit by the spirit gun in her leg, but she healed herself, but used up her energy so she couldn't heal the bruises and cuts all over her body.

**_Back to Kurama and Kagome_**

Kagome dodged another attack from Kurama's whip, doing a back flip and grabbing her rose. Her staff vanished and she kicked Kurama in his side, pushing him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. She walked over to Koenma's desk and grabbed the rose from him.

"Girls we're done here."Kagome said, opening a portal. Everyone was unconscious as they left except for Koenma,including Hiei. Koenma shakily called in Botan. She walked in and gasped.

"Botan heal them, please."He said, trembling. They even knocked _Kurama** AND** Hiei _out. They were strong.

**_Kagome's Mansion_**

After healing everyone, Kagome admired their prize. The beautiful rose was in a crystal vase on their kitchen table. Sakura and Yoshi were sleeping on the couch, cuddled up together.

"I'm heading to bed."yawned Nicole.

"Me too."joined Chris.

"Good night guys, I'll see you in the morning!"Kagome called. She woke Yoshi and he went back in her tattoo. She carefully lifted her daughter and carried her up the stairs and into her room. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as Kagome opened the door to their room.

"Mommy?"she cooed. Kagome's mouth fell open in shock.

"Sakura!You said your first word!"she exclaimed. Sakura giggled. Kagome smiled as she put her daughter into her crib and lied down on her own bed."Good night my sweet Sakura blossom, sweet dreams."she yawned.

**_Morning_**

Kagome woke up and stretched. She stopped suddenly, something wasn't right. She got up and walked to Sakura's crib. Her eyes widened as she screamed as loud as she could. Sakura...was missing. Nicole and Chris came running in, weopons in hand.

"What's wrong Kagome!"they both exclaimed.

"S-she's...gone."she whispered. They gasped. Kagome sniffed around the crib looking for a clue, when a familiar scent assaulted her nose. She growled dangerously. Her eyes flashing from violet to deep red.She only uttered a single word.

"Inuyasha."

Nicole and Chris opened a portal to the Spirit World and jumped through. They stood in front of a sleeping Koenma and banged on his desk to wake him up.

"Wha?What do you want?"he slurred, still half asleep.

"Our friend is going into a demon rage and we need help!"Chris yelled.

"Why is that my problem?"Koenma asked.

"She is in the human world and happeneds to be an elemental kitsune."Nicole said calmly. Koenma's eyes bugged out of his head. An elemental kitsune in a demon rage was not a very good thing. They were said to be the strongest demons that ever existed.

"BOTAN!"he screamed. Chris and Nicole had to cover their sensative ears. The grim reaper ran through the door, gasping for breath.

"W-what is it sir?"she panted.

"Hurry and get the Spirit Detectives!Tell them we have an elemental kitsune going into demon rage!"Botan's eyes widened. She nodded her head and quickly ran off to fetch the spirit detectives.

In less than a minute they all came tumbling out of a portal. They straightened themselves up and looked towards Koenma and the girls.

"Why exactly is she so angry?"Kurama asked confused. Elemental Kitsunes were normally gentle.Youko personally knew one.

"Well, somebody kidnapped her kit."Nicole explained. Everyone's eyes widened, that was the **_worst_** thing that could happen to a mother demon, no less a Elemental Kitsune!"She seemed to know who it was and her eyes started to glow red, that's when we came here."

"Did she say who it was?"Koenma pressed.

"Oh yeah,"Chris started,"she said something about Inuyasha?" Kurama's eyes glowed red, this didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"Um, Kurama, are you okay?"Yusuke asked, concerned for his team mate. Kurama started growling.His hair went from bright red to a beautiful silver. His peircing green eyes became molten gold orbs. He grew claws, fangs, and his ears were now fox ears on top of his head. His outfit changed to the white one he wore in the dark tournament. Good bye

"Open a portal to her!NOW!"he roared. Nicole nodded and opened a portal. Kurama and the others jumped through. They were now in Kagome's mansion, in her room, where a demon Kagome was standing, her eyes blood red. Youko's eyes widened.

"Kagome,is that you?"

&END&

Yuki:Finally!Whew, my fingers hurt.Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and don't stop reviewing!


	8. Youko's Back

Yuki:Okay i know i haven't updated in a while and i'm really sorry about that! I've been working on some other stories too so i gotta update those also! By the way, I made a mistake in chapter 2 when i said that Sesshomaru was Kagome's only friend, i forgot to add Nicole and Chris, Sorry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

_"Hurry and get the Spirit Detectives!Tell them we have an elemental kitsune going into demon rage!"_

_"Why exactly is she so angry?"_

_"Well, somebody kidnapped her kit."_

_"Did she say who it was?"_

_"Oh yeah she said something about Inuyasha?"_

_"Um, Kurama, are you okay?"_

_"Open a portal to her!NOW!"_

_"Kagome,is that you?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now:

Kagome turned towards them and her blood red eyes widened as they landed on a certain silver-haired kitsune. She walked towards him hesitantly, it could be a trick. She sniffed the air around him as Youko stayed still, knowing that any sudden moment would frighten her into attacking. Kagome's eyes widened and she flung herself at Youko, wrapping her shaking arms around his body.

"Youko!"she sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh, Kagome, shh. It's okay, don't cry."Youko soothed, purring softly to calm her down a bit. Kagome looked up at him with a tear-streaked face.

"He took her."she whispered. She growled. "He TOOK her!Right from under my nose!"

"Took who?"Youko asked softly.

"Sakura. Our KIT! Our BABY!HE TOOK HER!"she screamed. Youko's eyes began to turn a pink shade as he growled lowly.

"Are you sure it was him. Inuyasha?"he gritted his teeth as he said the name of the person he hated the most. Kagome nodded, glaring at the floor.

"It was his scent, but something was different about it. It smelled of dirt and bones like Kikyo."she explained. Youko's eyes widened in realization.

"He was ressurected(sp?)!"he exclaimed. Kagome growled.

"And now the bastard came back and stole our daughter! Like i didn't roast his ass enough last time!"she seethed, digging her claws into her palms until they bled. Youko gently stopped her and licked her wounds clean.

"Kagome, it's okay, I will find that blasted hanyou, rip him in half, and rescue our daughter, don't you worry. Just stay in bed and rest." Kagome looked at him and sighed.

"Okay."she whispered. Youko smiled and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back, I always do."he smirked. Kagome glared at him and playfully smacked his shoulder, red gone from her eyes.

"You better."she growled. She then looked over Youko's shoulder to see her two partners, Yusuke, Kuwabaka, andthe short fire demon, she still didn't know his name."Why are they here?"she asked.

"Well, while you rest, they are going to protect you." the gang looked at Youko like he was crazy. Youko's face got all dark and he growled, flexing his claws. "Right guys?"he hissed. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded their heads almost instantly while Hiei just glared at the silver fox. Finally he sighed and sat down against the wall, arms crossed.

"Stupid fox."he muttered. Kagome glared at him, she was a fox too! Who did he think he is, insulting her mate and race. He was definantly not on her good side. She quietly sat down on her bed and looked up at Youko. He smiled down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll come back, alive."and then he disappeared. Kagome sighed as she lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"Famous last words." she mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuki: Okay Chapter 7 is done.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Forgotten Fox:

**_My Only Daughter, My Cherry Blossom, My Sakura_**


End file.
